A variety of different types of shoes exist. However, improvements in the construction and characteristics of shoes still are desirable, particularly with respect to the design of a shoe's outsole.
Certain approaches to the design and construction of shoes and, in particular, of a shoe's outsole are described in the above-referenced priority applications and in commonly assigned patent application Ser. No. 10/630,032 filed on Jul. 30, 2003, and titled “Shoe Bottom Having Interspersed Materials”, which application is incorporated by reference herein as though set forth herein in full. Additional improvements are described and claimed in this application.